ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
On Ice
Story On the frozen planet of Kylmyys, Wes, Kai, Yenal, Manny, and Helen are escorting royalty. Princess Austra, an albino necrofriggian, has been sent by her people to negotiate a peace treaty with their blue brethren. The blue necrofriggians were threatening to break the status quo and join the Separatists. They are traveling on snow mobiles. Kai: Brrrhhh! Iiiiittt’s frrrreeeezing! How can anyone live here? Yenal: I don’t find it that bad. Helen: That’s because of your big fur coat. Manny: Yyyyeah. Do you mind if I share it? Helen: Manny! Manny: What? Wes: Calm down, kids. We are simply escorting the princess. We’re not here for a big battle. Austra: Thank you all for your assistance. Tell me, how do you plan to convince them? Wes: That’s not our task. They are your people, princess. You must be the one to make negotiations. Austra: I see. They arrive at a camp of blue necrofriggians, who were awaiting their arrival. Necrofriggian: Welcome, milady. Our leader, Kryptal, is waiting for you. (The group starts walking through the camp.) Manny: Kryptal? Helen: I’ve heard that Kryptal is young, which would explain a desire for battle and war. Boys are obsessed with things like that. Manny: Is that supposed to be an insult?! Kai: Guys! Enough. You’re mmmmaking us look bbbbbad. (They go into a tent, where Kryptal was waiting. He was very muscular, with a built up chest, and muscular arms.) Whoa! He’s big. Wes: That only makes him a more followable leader. Milady. Austra: Yes. (Austra walks forward.) Sir Kryptal. For generations, our ancestors have remained neutral from the affairs of the outer worlds, staying hidden in our frozen wonderland. Kai: Wonderland? Austra: Our people knew that with our powers, destruction was all that awaited. To ensure the safety of our people, and the galaxy, I ask you to reconsider your ideas of battle. To ensure peace. Kryptal: (After staring for a moment.) Yes, our ancestors longed to stay out of the affairs of other, lesser species like the ones you brought for protection. Manny: Lesser?! Why I ought a! (Manny moves forward, and Wes and Yenal stop him.) Wes: Stop, Manny! Think before you act. (Manny stops, turning away.) Kryptal: But that is because our ancestors were weak, both in will and power. (Kryptal stands, and walks over to a metal box. He opens it, and it releases a harsh, purple glow.) Wes: That glow! It’s. Kryptal: Yes! Corrodium! One of the most feared substances in the galaxy. And it is mine. Wes: The radiation from it has been poisoning your mind, corrupting you. Kryptal: What it has done, is given me POWER! (Kryptal presses the corrodium against his chest, and it merges with him. His body then turns purple, releasing radiation.) Wes: We’re leaving! Now! (Wes leads Austra and the others out of the camp. They get on their snow mobiles, and ride off.) Kryptal: Go after them. Freeze them to death. Necrofriggian: (Slightly scared.) Yyyes sir! (The necrofriggians take flight, and follow the group.) End Scene Wes’s group is heading back the way they came. Kai: Grandpa, what was that stone? Wes: It’s corrodium, a dangerous mineral that releases radiation, which is deadly for most species. Yenal: So the corrodium caused Kryptal to join the Separatists? Wes: It pollutes the mind and the body, until they become feral beasts. As long as he has the corrodium, we can’t fight him without risk of exposure. We should have technology on the ship that will protect us from the radiation. (Then, a freeze ray hits one of the snow mobiles, causing it to topple over. Kai and Austra are thrown to the ground, as the others turn around to help.) Wes: Kai! Look out! Kai turns, and sees Necrofriggians coming at them. She pulls out her blaster, and starts firing at them. Some scatter, but most of them phase through the attack. Wes, Yenal, Helen and Manny join her, and they surround Austra, protecting her from attack. Yenal fires his sonic howl at them, distorting several of them. However, his attacks were the only way to keep them off, as the Necrofriggians were simply circling them, phasing through the blaster attacks. Helen: We’re in trouble here. If they attack, we won’t be able to (Then, several Necrofriggians phase out of the ground, freezing the entire group.) Necrofriggian 1: They didn’t even see us coming! Necrofriggian 2: Good night. Sleep tight. Necrofriggian 3: Dream of Psycholeopterrans tonight! (The entire group starts laughing, when one is hit by a fireball, knocking him out of the sky. They turn, and see John, his arms turned green, and one of them smoking. He no longer has a shirt, his blue skin standing out in the snow.) John: Swampfire! Necrofriggian 3: Who are you? John: That, is a good question. The Necrofriggians fly towards John, and he shoots more fireballs at them. The ones that were hit fall out of the sky, and the others turn intangible to dodge the attacks, as John’s aim was spot on. John’s arms revert, and his legs merge together, forming a ghostly tail. John: Ghostfreak! (John flies at the Necrofriggians, punching everyone that came by, knocking them out of the air. They then start pulling back, away from him. John laughs evilly.) Is that all you’ve got? We have fought foes stronger than all of you combined, and we never broke a sweat! Hahahaha! (The Necrofriggians surround him, and use their freeze breaths. John is frozen, and the ice falls to the ground.) Necrofriggian 2: That was close. Necrofriggian 1: This guy is crazy. Necrofriggian 4: He’s a monster! Look! (They look at the ice, and John’s tail reverts to legs. His skin turns into molten rock, and his head catches on fire. He burns his way out of the ice, and lands on his feet.) John: Heatblast! John shoots fire at the ground, propelling himself into the air. He then shoots a stream of fire, drawing the Necrofriggians in. Meanwhile, the heat from the fire was melting Kai and the others. The Necrofriggians are forced to fly upwards, towards John. John’s skin reverts, and a pair of red moth wings come out of his back. John: Ultimate Big Chill! John breaths his ice flames at the Necrofriggians, catching all of them in one attack. They are all instantly frozen, and they then fall to the ground. The ice doesn’t break, and they remain frozen, even inside the ring of fire. John lands, his wings wrapping around him like a cloak. He turns, and sees Kai and the others, unconscious laying in the snow. John: We, are a hero. End Scene Kai wakes up, and realizes that she and the others were in a cave, safe from the elements. Yenal was already awake, watching over them. Yenal: Good. You’re awake. Kai: (Weakly.) Yenal, what happened? Yenal: Not sure. When I woke up, we were all in here. Kai: What about the princess? Yenal: She’s sleeping peacefully. Kai: Let’s wake them. We need to figure out what to do. (Kai and Yenal wake the others, and Manny makes a fit.) Manny: Alright! Who wants some?! Wes: Manny, the fight’s over. Manny: What? How’d we escape? Helen: We were all frozen. Austra: I think, someone came and helped us. I only saw a little bit. Wes: We lost our snow mobiles. Yenal, help me look for them. The rest of you, stay here until we get back. Once we get back, we’ll continue to the ship. (Wes and Yenal leave.) At the Necrofriggian camp, they spot a figure walking towards the camp. Necrofriggian: Halt! Who goes there?! (Then, they see that it’s John, still wrapped in his red cloak. John walks past him, going into the camp.) I said halt! (The Necrofriggian goes to punch him, but John catches it, kneeing him in the stomach. The Necrofriggian falls to the ground.) John: I’m here following the power. Kryptal: Then you are here for me. (John turns, and sees Kryptal, who was glowing purple, releasing radiation. Some other Necrofriggians behind him have been mutated as well, panting like beasts.) Who are you? Do you desire to steal my power, or to join me? John: We would very much like to know who we are as well. Kryptal: What? That makes no sense. Maybe the corrodium has destroyed your mind already. In that case. (Kryptal raises his arm, firing a beam of purple radiation at John. John’s cloak merges with his body, and his skin turns into green crystal. The attack reflects off of him.) John: Diamondhead! Kryptal continues to fire his corrodium beams, while John reflects them in all directions. The Necrofriggians not already corrupted fly out of the way to dodge, to not get hit. John raises his arms and fires crystals at Kryptal, which explode on contact. Kryptal, however, was unaffected, and he flies forward at John. John’s crystal skin disappears, and he grows an extra set of arms. John: Four Arms! Kryptal goes to punch John, but he catches it. Kryptal goes to punch with his other hand, but John catches it as well. John then uses his remaining two fists to sucker punch Kryptal, holding him down. Kryptal breaths a breath of radiation, forcing John to let go. John’s extra arms pull in, and his skin turns into purple crystal. John: Chromastone! (John grabs Kryptal, and reaches his hand into Kryptal. Kryptal screams.) Kryptal: STOP! STOP! (John pulls his hand out, with the corrodium in hand. Kryptal’s body reverts to normal, and he falls to the ground. John holds the corrodium, and crushes it in his hand. John then leaves, and flies off.) Wes and the others arrive at the Necrofriggian camp, and they see that the Necrofriggians had imprisoned Kryptal. Kai: Whoa. What happened here? Wes: Looks like a coup. But that doesn’t explain what happened to the corrodium. (One of the Necrofriggians walks up to them, and goes down on one knee.) Necrofriggian: Milady, I deeply apologize about before. We were all scared of Kryptal and his new powers. We would like to initialize a peace treaty. And as a sign of our surrender, you may have Kryptal. Wes: What happened to him? What happened to the corrodium? Necrofriggian: Kryptal became too obsessed with power, so the ancients came and took it away. Manny: Ancients? Austra: The Ancients are the guardians of our planet, watching from the heavens. They are said to come down in times of great crisis. Perhaps it was the Ancients that saved us. Wes: I don’t know. It sounds fishy to me. Either way, we will gladly take you on your offer. Austra: A peace treaty will be forged immediately. Characters *Ultimate John *Kai Green (first re-appearance) *Yenal (first re-appearance) *Manny (first re-appearance) *Helen Wheels (first re-appearance) *Wes Green (first re-appearance) *Austra Villains *Kryptal *Necrofriggians (turn good at end of episode) Aliens By Ultimate John *Swampfire *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Ultimate Big Chill *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Chromastone Trivia *This is the first appearance of corrodium. *It seems like John is attracted by the power of the corrodium. *Kryptal's appearance is based off of Big Chill's design in Omniverse. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc